A filter press is filtration equipment in solid-liquid separation industry, and a chamber forming filter plate is a main component of the filter press. A typical filter cycle is as follows: liquid-solid slurries are first transported from a feed pump to filter chambers formed by filter plates, then, particles in slurries are intercepted in filter chambers by filter cloth or other filter medium fixed on filter plates, while filtrate is output via outlets, leaving filter cakes in filter chambers, finally, filter plates are separated individually by a dragging device of the filter press, and filter cakes automatically fall off, thus, a cycle of filter is accomplished.
With the development of solid-liquid separation industry and the wide use of filter technologies, during the separation of filter plates after filtration, some filter cakes are so sticky that they tend to stick to filter chambers and fall on sealing surfaces. Thus, workers can only use high pressure water to wash away these filter cakes, which, however, enters into drainage pipes and are likely to block drainage pipes that a second filter of the filter cake is required, resulting in energy loss and increase of production cost. Furthermore, filter chambers tend to leak slurries due to stuck filter cakes on sealing surfaces of filter plates, thus, the objective of the filtering cannot be achieved. Conventional methods for removal of filter cakes on the sealing surfaces of filer plates and in filter chambers are dependent on manual operation, which not only consumes workers' time and energy, but also damages the filter cloth and increases the production cost, resulting in prolonged filter cycle, and in turn affecting the filter efficiency and the production.